


Day 23 of Write Every Day in Novemmber (Back To Bed)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [23]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Raphael finds a sleeping Mikey and puts him to bed.





	

Raphael entered the living room to find his youngest brother asleep on the couch. The TV is flashing in sync with an old horror movie Mikey had been watching Raph had come down for a glass of water so he carefully make his way to the sink and filled a cup. He quickly drank it then went back to the living room. He hesitated before turning the TV off. Mikey didn't move. Gently Raph picked his up and carried him to his room. He set him down and tucked him in. He existed and shut the door all while smiling.


End file.
